


The Sun And The Star

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer won't leave Sam's side - no matter what.Prompt: Intimacy - resting your head against someone's shoulder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say besides: I'm evil.

His arms wrapped around Sam’s body, Lucifer cowered on the ground in what would be complete darkness for anyone else but him. One of his hands was supporting Sam’s neck, carefully holding his head up and preventing the hunter from rolling it around.

“Leave, you have to leave,” Sam’s voice is weak, barely audible through the liquid filling his lungs.

Lucifer shakes his head in the dark, shoving himself a little closer to the other.

“I won’t leave your side, Sam,” he’s serious, the tone of his voice leaving no doubts that he will stay till the bitter end, no matter what happens to him. “I promised I would not leave you in the darkness again.”

“Lucifer…” Sam’s hand reaches up – a ghost-like white silhouette in front of Lucifer’s eyes, splattered with blood – and the blond carefully unwraps his arm from Sam’s waist to entwine their fingers.

“I won’t leave you alone,” Lucifer assures him again, to which the hunter smiles slightly.

“You stubborn fool,” Sam scolds Lucifer – without any hardness in his voice – and squeezes the angel’s hand the best he can. “They will come and you’ll sit here without moving.”

Without a word Lucifer once again tries to use his powers – tries to heal Sam’s wounds even though he cannot give him back what he had lost – but Sam immediately stops his attempts by digging his nails into the back of the angel’s hands.

“Don’t… please,” he whispers and loosens his grip. “I don’t want this. Not this time.”

“Please, Sam,” Lucifer’s voice is broken – as broken as what Sam likes to call his ‘human side’. “I can save you, you just have to let me.”

“You saved me so often already,” Sam smiles up, unaware of the fact that only Lucifer’s grace makes him see the smile. “Maybe this time it’s just not meant to be.”

Lucifer doesn’t answer, but he knows Sam is right. He forgot how often he had healed his other half already – life threatening cuts and broken bones. This time, however, it’s impossible to fix the damage.

As gentle as possible, to not hurt Sam any further, Lucifer lifts the hunter up so his chest. Instinctively, Sam’s head rests against Lucifer’s shoulder, to which the angel moves the hand supporting his neck up.

“I still won’t leave,” Lucifer says, carefully brushing his fingers through Sam’s hair. It’s not as soft as it should be – nor as warm – but he doesn’t want to upset Sam any more than he already is.

“Tell me about the sun and the star…”

Lucifer sighs, still unable to hide a small smile. The sun and the star. Ever since he had told Sam about them the first time it was one of the hunter’s favorite stories. He shifts a little, so Sam can lean against him while he still holds the human tight, and takes a deep breath.

“Once upon a time there was a red sun and a blue star. The two orbited a small planet without a name,” Lucifer’s voice is soothing and quiet, which makes Sam sink against him even more. One hand rests on Sam’s stomach, the other right above his heart. “The two were bound together by a love so strong it made even the people on the planet they orbited jealous. But their love – as pure and deep as it was – was never meant to be. The people knew that, if the two would unite one day, they would destroy the planet immediately. So, because they did not understand the true meaning of love, they built pillars that kept the blue star in place, preventing it from coming closer to the sun.”

Sam’s breath becomes short and weak and for a moment Lucifer thinks this is it, the end is coming, but the hunter catches himself again and covers the hand above his heart with his own.

“Like us,” he mumbles – words that hurt Lucifer deep inside. “They forbid their love – like ours.”

“No one can forbid our love, Sam,” Lucifer swallows heavily, wrapping his hand around Sam’s. “It’s okay, I’m here. I won’t leave your side.”

“I know, Lucifer.”

“Many centuries passed,” Lucifer continues and places a gentle kiss on top of Sam’s head. “And one day the people on the planet were gone. The sun and the star were left alone – still kept apart by the solar-powered pillars the people had built. As time went by the structure of the pillars slowly collapsed until, one day, they did not fulfill their purpose anymore. The star began moving again and with each passing day he moved a little closer to the sun – his one and only love. They both knew that their union would be short – the second they would unite they would cause a supernova that would destroy both them and the planet – but it didn’t matter. They had waited for eons for this day to come and it didn’t matter how shortly they would be able to share their love – this was their destiny.”

Sam’s chest doesn’t move anymore, the hand Lucifer holds is without any tension. With tears rolling down his cheeks, Lucifer wraps both of his arms around the human, as tight as he can, and continues with a cracked voice.

“Their love was pure – and for one moment they were one. It would have been a lifetime for the people on the planet, if they weren’t gone already. They circled each other – closer and faster each moment – and when they finally became one it was a salvation they had never dreamed of. All the suffering, all the longing, was finally worth it. And thus, the red sun and the little blue star were finally able to be together - if only for this one moment.”

Sam’s head still rests against Lucifer’s chest, but now there is no life in the human anymore. Still, despite knowing it’s useless, Lucifer can’t let go. His blue star stopped shining – the one reason he was still fighting. No, he won’t leave his side. If they come, they’ll come. He doesn’t care anymore.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Lucifer whispers, his fingers pressed against the soft and slowly cooling skin beneath them. “You don’t deserve this, none of this.”

The light that has been radiating from Lucifer ever since he slayed the beast wounding Sam so badly, slowly fades away. There is no need for light anymore. Sam’s beautiful rainbow eyes will never see it again – even before his other half had closed his eyes forever no light had reached them anymore. As much as it shattered the angel, he understood.

Yes, he would have been able to heal Sam. The blood loss, the wounds – anything. Except for this one thing. He wasn’t able to give the human back what he had cherished so much – his eyes.

“I wish we would have had more time…”

Lucifer leans his head against the wall and just waits. Whatever comes – he won’t fight it. His one and only reason to fight just died in his arms. Maybe, if God has any mercy left, they will meet again. Whatever happens, Lucifer isn’t going to break his promise. He won’t leave Sam’s side – no matter what.


End file.
